scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth (1977)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" (1977) *Winnie the Pooh - Sid (Ice Age) *Piglet - Jaq (Cinderella; 1950) *Tigger - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Eeyore - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Owl - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Kanga - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Christopher Robin - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Gopher - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other casts: *The Bees - The Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *The Heffalumps - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast; 1991, Storks; 2016, Frozen, etc.) *The Woozles - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *The Singing Honeypots - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3), and Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Gallery Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Winnie the Pooh Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Piglet Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Tigger Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Rabbit Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as Eeyore Iago.jpg|Iago (Animated) as Owl Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Kanga Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Roo Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Christopher Robin Buck1.png|Buck as Gopher Parts * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Sid the Sloth") * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 2 - Sid's Stoutness Exercises * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 3 - "Rumbly in my Tumbly" * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 4 - Sid visits Louie * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 5 - "A Little Black Rain Cloud"/Failed Honey Attempt * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 6 - Lunch at Lucky Jack's/Sid Gets Stuck * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 7 - Sid and Iago meet Buck * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 9 - Buck Stops By/"Don't Feed the Sloth!" * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 10 - "Mind Over Matter" * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 11 - "A Rather Blustery Day" * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 12 - Sid visits Jaq * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 13 - Tea Time at Iago's * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 14 - Sid meets Mushu (part 1; "The Wonderful Thing About Dragons") * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 15 - Sid meets Mushu (part 2) * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 16 - "Wolves and Octopi" (Heffalumps and Woozles) * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 17 - "The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 18 - Over the Waterfall * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 19 - A Hero Party/Jaq gives his House to Iago * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 21 - Lucky Jack's Meeting * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Mushu * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 23 - Lucky Jack Lost in the Mist * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 24 - Dragons Don't Like Ice Skating * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 25 - Mushu Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 26 - Mushu is Saved/No More Bouncing? * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 27 - We Say Goodbye * The Many Adventures of Sid the Sloth part 28 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Sid the Sloth (Winnie the Pooh) series